souleaterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Izabella Sane
Apperance: Izabella is often seen wearing a orange see through tang-top that has a yin yang sign on the middle of the shirt. She also wears orange sandals (crocs) and a witch hat in the shape of a fish, also she wears a amulet and a braclet with assorted beads. She has dark brown eyes and curley white hair Backstory: she lived with a wealthy family, her father was a witch and her mother was a regular human, sadly they divorced when she was 6 and she was then forced to live with her mother in new york. After she got out of elementary she went to middle school and met some friends who were her kind, they always mentioned leaving home and living in death city together like a family, this caught her attention. So during spring break they met up and ran away from home. the plan was successful, but half of them got lost and mabye killed so she was only left with one friend. One day they were walking around death city and found the patchwork lab and were curious and went inside (since the door was open) they then got put to sleep by someone in the building, after waking up they met Dr. Frankenstein who was willing to take care of them and make sure they didn't get into any trouble. After spending their lives in the patchwork lab they got enrolled in the DWMA and then they both became wonderful partners Personality: she is very shy but gets very protective, loyal, and talkative once she gets comfortable around the person. She is also very creative and spends most of her time playing her instrument (double bass), daydreaming, drawing, and listening to music. She's also very spiritual and loves to talk about her strange dreams and life of the paranormal (since she's a witch). She can be very manipulative and nosey. She can also be very flirty and romantic. She is very understandable Relationships: Dr. Frankenstein: Izabella treats stein like a father. She always loves talking to him about science(since that is her childhood). She always hugs him and tells him how much she cares about him. Also her soul wavelength Is very similar to marie's Crona: izabella has a very deep relationship with crona. Ever since she's seen crona suffer from madness and abuse from her mother, she has always stood up for her and helping her with her/his problems. She even has treaten her like a sister/brother. Soul: Izabella shows affection towards soul and seems to flirt a lot with him. She also loves to play pranks and video games with him Death the kid: She treats kid similar to crona. She always has supported him and help him calm down with his tantrums.she always understood his obsession with symmetry, Both are very good friends Spirit: she treats spirit like a uncle, since spirit and stein are partners and very good friends, so she treats him with respect but sometimes fools around when he has to take care of her wjen stein is gone Lord death: she always treats him with respect. Sometimes she gives him complements about him Black*star: Izabella has a neutral friendship with black*star. She always motivates him but hates when he gets annoying Excalibur: strangely she loves Excalibur, becuase of his funny attitude. she mostly calls him a "cute gentlemen" sometimes Enemies: Maka: maka has always hated Izabella since she manipulates crona and soul often. She always sneaks up on her to see if she isn't causing any trouble. She predicts that she is mind controlling her friends Medusa: she has always showed hate towards medusa, since she bullies other witches and she abuses and manipulates crona with spells Extra information: ▪her zodiac is a picies ▪she calls stein "senpai ▪shes is the youngest 3 star meister at the academy